1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a mask for deposition and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are type of a self-emission device, have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, a short response speed, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response rate characteristics, and produce multi-color images.
Organic light emitting devices may each have a structure in which a first electrode, an organic layer, and a second electrode are sequentially stacked in this stated order on a substrate. This stacked structure of such organic light emitting devices may be formed by a deposition method using a mask. For example, a fine pattern of the organic layer may be formed by using a deposition method using a metal mask such as a fine metal mask (FMM). However, since there are no needs for a fine pattern in the first electrode and the second electrode, a deposition method for forming the first mask and the second mask may be formed by using an open mask.